Lost Boy
by Juliaaak
Summary: Captain Swan AU. Characters Emma Swan and Killian Jones (Based off ABCs Once Upon A Time (OUAT)) in an alternative universe. Emma Swan is going to a new town to publish her book and wrecks her car. And who to find her but Killian Jones? This is their love story. Well, a version of it anyway...
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

A Lost Boy

Julia

CHAPTER ONE

_The Accident_

Living in Storybrooke, Maine has been, an experience. My childhood sucked, not that my teenage years were much better, they were almost worse. In a way, I guess.

I was in foster care since I was three months old, I really hated that part of my life though. So I moved to Storybrooke Maine the minute I turned 18. I'm now twenty-nine years old. I have thick short black hair. I'm very tan, muscular, a light scruffy beard.

I love it here. No one knows me, it's a fresh start. Which I really needed. I live in a small apartment that's above the auto-repair shop. So it always smells of gas and oil. It really doesn't help the look of my apartment either.

I live in a two bedroom, one bath small, dingy apartment. The paint is all yellow and peeling, the carpet is stain-ridden and smells of mold. It sucks. Everything in the kitchen breaks on more accounts than I can keep up with. But it's better than my previous situation.

Two months after my eighteenth birthday, I started hanging out with this girl. Lucy. She was amazing, but, well, she took drugs, was a criminal, and had depression. But I helped her, or I thought anyway. About six months after we starting dating, she was robbing a store for money to buy more drugs and got shot in the process. But I was driving the getaway car, and I got caught. Two years later, I got out. With a criminal record, shit.

But now I'm Storybrooke, as I said. Been living here for two years. I work down at the auto-repair shop. I have one friend, His name is David, he's blond, short, military cut hair. Built like he was in the military, but he wasn't. And he is pretty good lookin' if I do say so myself. I am acquainted with his fiance though. Her name is Mary-Margret, but everyone calls her MM, she is a petite brunette, who looks like something of a pixie.

~Real Time~

"Killian!?" I hear Ruby yell. "You coming?" She's bent over the counter, leaning on it. Arms crossed in front of her. Leaning next to a plate with hamburgers on it. I grabbed one and winked at her. She scoffed and turned, but not before I saw a scarlet blush begin to creep up her neck. I smiled to myself and looked down at the black, red, and white checkered table top, same as the floor. The walls are painted red. It looks so tacky, but it's the best restaurant in Storybrooke.

I stand up and start the long walk home. I turn right outside of the Diner, and get lost in my thoughts. I walk for about ten minutes before I see a car, wrecked, in a ditch, right next to the line where the woods start.

I run over to the navy Mazda 2010, and inside is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. She has golden blonde princess curls that go to about mid-chest, beautiful olive skin, and such an angel face, I just want to kiss it , but I can't. I look her over and see blood on her head. I get out my phone and dial 911, call it in and then hang up.

I open her car door and take off her seat belt, I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the back of the car, I lay her on the car, and tear a piece of fabric off of my shirt to press it to her head where the source of the blood is , to stop blood flow. Her blood has already splattered on the grass, but the less she looses, the better. I'm breathing fast, my adrenalin pumping. My entire body is rigid with my anticipation, the need to help this helpless woman filling me to capacity.

The ambulance arrives shortly after and I go to the hospital with them. I'm in charge of her since they don't know who she is, if she has family, nothing. I nod, I don't trust myself to speak yet.

She goes back into surgery immediately after we get there. I sit in the waiting room for what feels like hours, because it is, I'm in there for four hours. Until a doctor finally comes out and takes me back to her. On the way down one of the marble hallways, he turns to me and asks "So do you know her?"

I shake my head "No, I was on my way home, and I found her."

He shakes his head in amazement "Well, It's good you did, one more minute, and she would have died.

We get to the room just as I say "oh." I look at her face, that beautiful, angel face.

They said she was in a coma, but that she would wake up in a few days. I hoped to hell they were right.

The agony over the next seven days is my seven layers of hell. By the seventh day, I am worn out and have taken time off of work to sit with her twenty-four seven.

I can't stand the waiting. I eat and sleep in the chair next to her bed. I don't answer calls or texts, and I'm sure David and Mary-Margret are going insane with anticipation and worry. But I don't care. All I can think about is this beautiful woman who stumbled into my life and morphed it into an alternate universe where she rules all.

I'm asleep when she wakes up, but I wake up to her voice. The most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It sounds like everything that's good and true and pure with this world. Like Christmas morning, and baking cookies. A cold beer after work, a well-deserved raise.

I quickly move forward in my chair and look at her with wide eyes. She looks back with her eyes just as wide, and full of fear, and unknowing. Damn.

"Um, hello? Can you repeat that?" I ask, with urgency but also trying to be kind and caring.

She looks at me for a second then goes a deep red, she mumbles "I said, Oh shit, is this heaven?" She suddenly becomes deeply interested in her feet.

I feel myself go red as well but also smile and manage a chuckle. "Do you know who you are, Love? Anything about, well, _you_?"

Her eyes snap to mine when I say love, but she answers "I know a little, My name is Emma, I am a writer, and wrote." her eyes land on the book I found in her car "that! Catchlight! I came to Maine to meet with a publisher and talk about getting it published." Her eyes gloss over in thought, then tear up. "How can I not know anything about myself."

I quickly pull her into a hug "You were in a coma for a week, Doctor Anders said that you might have amnesia for a while, but it'll wear off in anywhere from a week to a few months. I personally hope it's a week, but that's me." I pull back and smile at her. "Okay?"

She smiles sheepishly and nods shyly. "yea. Not to be rude, but, who're you?"

I sit on the edge of her bed but am angled towards her "Oh damn, sorry, love. That's bad form. My name is Killian, Killian Jones. I was the person who found you, and since we didn't know who you were, I was put in charge of you." Now it's my turn to smile sheepishly.

She gins warmly (nervous, but still warm) at me "So Killian, tell me about yourself."

I laugh at her normality "Okay, love. What d'you want to know?"

She shrugs lightly and says 'anything', I want to know who my knight in shining armor is so I can thank him properly."

I lean back against the end of the bed "Okay, I am twenty-nine years old and I am originally from England, moved here when I was eighteen to escape the orphanage and started work at the car-repair place here in town." I stop for a beat "and, that's pretty much it."

She leans back, biting her bottom lip in thought at my tale "My turn. I am Twenty-Eight and," She stops. "That's all I know. My birthday is the Twenty-first of August though, I know that."

"Well in that case, love. You're Twenty-Nine. August twenty-first was yesterday."

She frowns, "I didn't have a proper birthday!" She exclaims.

I lean my head back and laugh "Im afraid that's the least of our worries lass, but if you want, we can celebrate when you get out of here."

She laughs as well "I might take you up on that. Be careful, or else when I get out I won't leave your side."

I smile and chuckle "More of a blessing than a curse if you ask me, to be followed by a beautiful and intriguing woman, her never to leave my side."

She smiles "That sound suspiciously like marriage."

I wink at her "Sorry to disappoint, but not for a few years lass, first comes courting, _then_ marriage."

She laughs "Then I better hurry out of here so we can start on that courting. Wouldn't want you to find someone else in the meantime."

I inch my face towards hers, putting my hands on the pillow on either side of her head "Wouldn't dream of it."

I hear her breath hitch and I grin victoriously, before I can pull back, she has me pulled into a kiss. Then, as fast as it started, it's over.

_**hey! chapter two coming soon!**_

_**a/n thanks to gp28writer for getting me to finish this today :3 been a work in progress for a long time.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Released

Lost Boy

Chapter Two

_Released_

Emma is in that horrid place full of horrendous food for another month. Every day, I come by after work (I've got to go back, shame really) and sit with her while watching her favorite television show 'F.R.I.E.N.D.S'. This is my favorite time of the day. My favorite place to be.

David thinks it's weird, possessive even. I just scoff it off, he just doesn't understand. But Mary Margret is more lenient. She believes it too be 'sweet and kind and adorable' that I am keeping Emma company every day. But honestly, I'm not even doing it for Emma. I just cannot imagine a world without Emma anymore. Which is why I am scared as hell about her leaving the hospital, which is on Friday.

She, however, is ecstatic. She just cannot wait, she has a countdown going on the calendar next to her bed, I get sad whenever I look at it though.

K&amp;E

"Hello? Earth to Killian?" Mary Margret says.

We are eating at Granny's Diner, we haven't really seen each other since I found Emma. But I need to see Mary Margret as well, we've been friends since I moved here and met David.

I look at her and shrug lazily "My apologies, Love"

She smiles pitifully and sadly "You know Killian. Just because she gets out on Friday. Doesn't mean that you're never going to see her anymore. Remember, you're the only person she knows in her new state of mind."

I smile sadly back at her and nod slowly "I know. But, that's not what worries me lass. What worries me-" I take a deep breath and stretch "Is the thought that someone might show up and be looking for her, and take her away. I don't want her to be taken from me, not after Mil-" I break off.

Mary Margret puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It'll work itself out, Killian. I promise"

I nod.

K&amp;E

When I get to the hospital on Friday, Emma is already in normal clothes that Mary Margret went out and bought for her. A white tank top with red leather jacket and jeans.

She looks up at me when I walk in and smiles her welcome. My heart warms at the sight of her beautiful smile.

"Hey!" She says, coming over to hug me.

"Hey. How are you lass?" I say as we hug.

She shrugs, exasperated "Honestly, I don't know. I don't have a place to live, no idea where _my_ home is. But," She takes a half step towards me. Is she... flirting? "I figure this is as great a place as anywhere."

I smile down at her "Well lass. The cards might be in your favor, I have an extra room at my apartment, but if you're uncomfortable with that, so does David and Mary Margret."

She furrows her brow, trying to remember. "Mary Margret, nice woman who gave me this" She gestures to her clothes "David, the tall, muscular guy who is totally nice but protective?"

I laugh at just how true that is, but nod just the same. "Yes, those are those people."

She smiles sheepishly. Then goes back to the chair she was by when I walked in. It has a duffel bag in it that has her things packed inside. I walk over and hug her, putting my chin on the top of her head. "Oh Emma, I know you're scared shitless. But everything will work itself out. Promise."

She pulls away just enough so she can look up at me "How do you know that I'm scared? I thought my facade was pretty convincing." then she juts out her bottom lip in mock pouting.

I chuckle halfheartedly then say "Well, my lovely Emma. You're something of an open book to me."

Her eyes go wide in mock shock "Oh really huh? Then can _you _tell me my past?" she says with a grin.

I throw my head back in a laugh "Well, I only know you up to now. But, I do know that something happened in your past, something you try to keep hidden. And you know it too, you just don't know what it is either." Her eyes shift away from mine, over to the wall, that's how I know I've got her. Then she bites her lip, damn. Why is this woman so damn sexy, she's a bloody minx.

"So" I say, pulling away. "Are you ready to go love?" she nods and takes my hand, intertwining our fingers. Then we begin the long walk out of the hospital and to my truck.

Once we get there, I open her door for her and she hops in. While I am walking around the front, I start to say "So, to my house or Mary Margret and Davids?"

She turns to me biting her lip. She scoots over in the seat so she's next to me. "Well Killian." she whispers the next part in my ear, making me shiver with lust and nervousness. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep myself off you if I stay with you."

"More of a blessing than a curse if you ask me love." I say in the deepest, sexiest, gravelyist voice I can muster, while putting my hand on her thy.

She rolls her tongue on the roof of her mouth, making a purring sound. I chuckle and squeeze her thy, before starting the truck. She puts her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. I smile and take off in the direction of Mary Margret and Davids.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Leave Me

_Lost Boy_

_Chapter Three_

_Julia (I-Must-Not-Tell-Lies-Potterhead on Tumblr)_

**A/N HEY So sorry that I haven't posted in a while! I TOTALLY forgot about !**

**so sorry! Hope this makes up for it! ( IM SO SORRY I KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS TO WAIT FOR STORIES)**

**3**

Emma's POV

I opened my eyes to an adorable little apartment building. While one part of me was extremely sad that I wasn't staying with Killian, I had already guessed that he was to much of a gentleman to do that. Which just made him that more attractive. Damn.

I moaned and stretched as I sat up. He gave a slight chuckle as he took the keys out of the ignition. We sat there for a minute, looking at the building.

I was the one to break the silence "Hey, It's going to be okay. I promise." I turned my body to face him "Hell, I'll be living with _your_ best friend. I'm sure we will see each other often. And, if not." I scooted a little closer, whispering in his ear "I will hunt you down, and fuck you senseless." then kissed his scruff-covered cheek.

We walked up to the apartment and he raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. He turned to me and motioned for me to follow him up the stairs. I curiously followed.

"Forget where the apartment was?" I joked. He chuckled and then turned to face me. Then, quite unexpectedly, shoved me against the wall and kissed me like there was no future, like this was it, this was all there was in the world, nothing else mattered.

He broke away and whispered into my ears, my dearest Emma, I think it would be _I _that would fuck _you_ senseless." then kissed my cheek and grabbed my hand, slowly leading me back down the stairs.

When we reached the apartment, this time he did knock, and it was opened by a pixie-looking woman with a large-muscled man standing behind her. Mary-Margret and David. I smiled sheepishly as they welcomed us in and asked if we wanted tea or coffee or anything. I politely declined.

Mary-Margret hugged me and whispered into my hair, 'I think we'll be great friends, Emma. We're so happy to have you here with us.' Then pulled back, smiling wide.

I was standing awkwardly as Killian conversed with them. He noticed me and put his arm down my back and into my back pocket, David didn't give it a glance, but Mary-Margret's eyes widened slightly but quickly returned to normal. I smiled as I felt him slide something into my pocket. Two something's in fact. One long and rectangular, a cell phone, the other I could tell was a crumbled piece of paper.

He stayed well into the night, after we had eaten, and after David had challenged him to a race, on Mario Cart, of course. They raced for a while while Mary-Margret and I talked in the Kitchen.

When it was time for him to go, [around one in the morning], he asked if I could come talk with him in private. I got up and followed him down the hall to the room I was staying in. I closed the door behind us and I could tell he was close to tears.

I quickly went to him and stood close enough to him so we were touching and ran my hands up his arms and cupped his face, wiping away the tears as they came. His hands came up to cup mine, and brought them away, then laced his fingers through mine. I smiled weakly. "What's wrong."

He returned my smile and softly spoke "Emma, my Love, over the past few weeks, you have become my life, and it scares the hell out of me to think that I might loose you, that you might go back to Boston, or that you might leave me for some better man. And Emma, dammit, I love you so much, I'm afraid it might kill me if you did." Then he broke down.

I whispered "Killian. Look at me." he did, I slowly stood on my tiptoes and kissed him, slowly and softly. I then noticed that I didn't say I loved him back, I panicked, breaking away abruptly "DAMN! Killian! God, I love you too, so much! God! I'm sorry I didn't say it back right away! I Love you. I love you. I love you. God Killian I love you too, don't ever leave me."

He chuckled softly and said "Okay Swan, that's a deal, I'll never leave you, if you never leave me."

I smiled into his chest and said "Okay."

We moved over to the bed and cuddled, falling to sleep shortly after.

Mary-Margret's POV

I walked into Emma's room about 20 minutes after they had disappeared down the hallway.

I knocked, and, not getting a response, entered quietly. I gasped softly and my hand flew to my heart at the sight I was met with. Emma and Killian, both fully clothed, cuddled together on the bed, fast asleep.

I went to the hall and quickly skittered back, walking over to them and draping a blanket over the both of them.

I smiled and looked at the pair one last time as I left, turning out the only light on, the lamp by the door.

**A/N hey, I know that was short, but I had thought that I had uploaded this already, but hadn't. So I'm really sorry and the next chapter is coming soon! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Remembrance

**A/N Hey, It's been a while! Really sorry guys! Lost my writing heart for a bit there, was instead reading FF like it was my drug, which it is. (Oh and by the way, this chapter is RATED M FOR MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT)**

K&amp;E

Lost Boy

Chapter Four

_Firsts_

Emma's POV

I awoke with two strong arms draped around me from behind, hands clasped at my belly button. I smiled and snuggled farther backward into him, my Killian.

I felt him smile into my hair and moved to kiss my cheek. "Good morning, love. Sleep well?"

I shrugged my shoulder "It was okay I guess." I smiled, knowing this would get a response out of him.

I was right of course, he turned me around so I was facing him and looked at me, memorizing my face. "Oh really, because I recall at around five, when I tried to leave, _someone_ clamped their arms around my waist and whispered in my ear trying to get me to stay." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, who one that argument?" I retorted.

He let out a low chuckle and kissed my cheekbone "Alas, it was you darling. As I fear may happen in the rest of our late night debates."

I raised my eyebrows "So you're staying with me?"

"If I remember correctly, the lady insisted last night."

"And if I remember right, you said you would die without me. And that you loved me."

His eyebrows knitted together adorably "What does my love for you have to do with this conversation?"

I smiled. Getting that warm feeling in my stomach. That on one hand made me smile with glee, and on the other made me want to vomit. "Nothing, just not used to being loved by someone." Not thinking anything of the comment.

His eyes went as big as saucers and he dropped his chin. "What? What do you mean? What about your parents?"

I smiled at his over-reacting for me "No parents to know about, foster care since day one."

He smiled sadly at me and hugged me, whispering into my hair "My love, my life. I will never, in the rest of our days, leave you. And I vow to make you feel loved for the rest of your days, no matter what troubles lie ahead for us and our relationship. As long as you'll let me."

I smiled at him and nodded "Same here. To all of that, and so much more."

He smiled "Because love, whether you like it or not, I'm in this for the long haul."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest "So am I."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

We sat in silence for a minute or two, until my thoughts caused me to talk "Is that offer still open?"

He thought for a minute "Offer, love?"

"The one where you said I could come stay with you? That one? Or, fuck, did I dream it? You know what never mind I didn't-"

"Emma." I looked up at him, he was smiling with tears in his eyes. "Yes, always. It will always be open foe you, I'll tell David and Mary-Margaret later today." He kissed the top of my head.

"A little unneeded Killian, Mary-Margret's been listening from the other side of the door for the past hour." Said the voice of David from the other side of the door, walking away to the kitchen.

"David! I asked you not to!" Came the exasperated voice of Mary-Margaret from directly behind the door.

Killian started to laugh loudly as he got up out of bed and turned to face the wall as he held his hand out behind him.

I took off his shirt that he had given to me in the middle of the night and handed it to his outstretched hand as I pulled on my Jeans and shirt from the previous day, completely oblivious to the fact that he had turned around as I was pulling on my shirt. I had been facing away from him, but I still caught the expression on his face as I turned around to face him. I raised an eyebrow at him as he went red. I chuckled at him and started walking to the door.

Before I could leave the room though, he came up behind me and placed his hands on my lower hips and started to kiss my neck. I leaned my head back and over to allow him better access and let my mouth fall open, letting a small moan escape.

His hand quickly came up and covered my mouth as to not let David and Mary-Margaret hear, while the other played with the hem of my sweater. I moved one of my hands down to my sweater hem as well and moved his hand under it.

He quickly started action as he roamed it all over my stomach, his fingertips going just under the top of my jeans making me shudder but then quickly returning to my stomach. His hand stopped just under my bra and he moved up to whisper in my ear "Is this Okay?"

I nodded fiercely and he palmed and grabbed and squeezed my boob from outside of my bra. I bit my lip under his hand and started to mimic his movements on his ass, both hands going behind him. He tensed for a minute but I could tell it was okay by something jabbing me in my lower back.

I smiled as I noticed just how hard he was and moved one of my hands to his that was doing things that had to be illegal to my boob, and moved it down, down, down into my pants. Under my underwear.

He took to it like a swan to water and fingered me senseless.

But it wasn't long before Mary-Margaret called from the other room saying that breakfast was ready.

He pulled his hands from me and we both stood there trying to regain our breath.

"That was-." He started.

"Amazing. Yea, Damn." I agreed.

When we finally regained our composure, we sauntered outside into the kitchen and sat at the table, where Mary-Margaret had already set out the food, ready to be devoured.

I sat next to Killian at their white, wooden table. While David and Mary-Margaret sat across from us.

I felt Killian grab my hand under the table and had to fight to keep my smile at bay, but eventually just let it shine through.

We had a pleasant breakfast followed by Harry Potter movies 1&amp;2 (I had mentioned I had never seen them and the three of them all looked at me as if I had just killed their puppy, which was quite adorable) then Killian and I went back to 'my room' and I started to pack my bag, which wasn't much, but it was two outfits, some shampoo and conditioner, Catchlight, and a deck of cards.

We said our goodbyes and went out into the hall outside the apartment, where Killian motioned for me to follow him upstairs again. I did out of sheer curiosity.

We went up to the roof and there was a birds eye view of the small town I had landed in. He sat down on the edge so I did too, even though it made my heart race do to the tall height.

"What's up?" I asked him.

He was quiet for a minute but finally answered in a very small, quiet voice "I can't lose you Emma. I've lost so much, I can't." He turned to me, tears falling down his face "Emma Swan, I cannot lose you too. You can't leave me like all the others, you have to stay with me and let me love you. Because dammit Emma, I love you too much, probably too much for my own good. And I probably sound very stalkerish slash serial killer right now but I don't give a damn my dear." He took my hands in his own "Emma, my darling Emma. You've murdered me, you came literally crashing into my life, and. I- I don't know if I'd survive if you left me, even for a second." He was right next to my ear "Darling, I love you more than you could ever know. You, are my world."

Obviously, I was crying as well, so all I could muster was a sob and nodding furiously. "Yes, Killian. Yes, I Love you too, I won't ever leave, never." I crawled into his lap and hugged him tightly. "My darling Killian, how was I ever blessed with you."

He smiled and shook his head, "No, you're wrong, twas' I that was blessed with you, my dear."

We were on the roof until nightfall, constantly cuddling and proclaiming our love to each other in both physical and vocal ways.

Needless to say, my first time with Killian Jones was on the roof of his best friends apartment building.

~K&amp;E~

When we finally got to his house, I was tired and ready to go to sleep, as was he.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me inside and to his bedroom, laying me down gently on the bed.

I stood and began to undress til I was in my underwear and bra. I walked over to his closet and grabbed one of his shirts, buttoning it and crawling into bed. He took off his jeans and shirt, left just in his boxers and crawled in next to me.

"Killian?"

"Mmm?"

"We didn't use protection."

Silence.

Silence.

And more silence.

"Oh well, I doubt that only one time will do it, we'll just have to use it from now on."

I smiled "So forward, I like it."

He pulled me into his arms and whispered "Even if you do get pregnant, I wouldn't mind a little one of my own someday as it is, so, yea."

I stilled for a minute, deep in thought. I guess that he would want kids someday, I hadn't really thought about it much, I had only known him a few weeks. But, thinking about it. If I had another kid-. _ANOTHER_ KID. "HENRY!." I yelled.

Killian sat up, "What's troubling you, my dear?"

"I have a son, back in Boston! His name is Henry! We have to go there _now_! He's probably in the system!" I yelled, running around, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and leaving his shirt on, but grabbing one of his sweat-shirts to go over it.

"Emma. Are you sure? Because that might mean that you have a husband, or another lover back in Boston as well." He mumbled.

I looked at him "Killian Jones." I cupped his face with my hands, forcing him to look at me "No one could _ever _take your place now. You're mine, forever."

He smiles and kissed me. I break first and say "Now get dressed, I need to get my son back."

We load into his truck after he's gotten dressed into his pajamas with a car full of money and food. It's already 8:00 now so it'll take roughly four hours to get there so It will most likely be around midnight when we get there. So we might have to sleep in the truck, but we brought a lot of big blankets as well as a 'just in case'.

I'm driving because we both know I won't be able to fall asleep with my anticipation and we also know that he would fall asleep behind the wheel if he drove, because, sure enough, he falls asleep after about twenty minutes of driving.

As I'm driving, all the memories come back to me of Henry, except who his father is, and his last name. But I do remember that I gave him up when he was born but got him back when he was four, so his last name is the same as the family that first adopted him. I remember that he's fourteen and likes cars and boats. I know that he likes video games, Diablo II being his favorite. I just relish in all the memories and get lost in them as I'm driving.

**A/N Hey, hope this made up for the wait! I honestly wasn't sure where I was going with this fic before this chapter, but now I have it all mapped out. {Peace, 3, :)}**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunited

Lost Boy

Chapter Five

Reunited

A/N Hey guys, (insert the usual bull about how I'm sorry this is so late) love you all! And so this hiatus is sorta killing me but yea! [also, abortion = BAD]

Killian's POV

We drove for just a little while before the sleep finally overtook me. I was greeted by dreams of an unknown man. A man with dark hair and a mean left hook. A man that was trying to take me from my love, my Emma.

I awoke several times to worried looks from Emma. I guessed that I'd been, at the very least, mumbling in my sleep.

When I woke for the last time, we were in Boston. I shot a glance to the vehicles clock and found it to be roughly twelve-thirty at night. I ran my hand over my face in an attempt to wake myself a little as Emma pulled into an all-night motel.

She pulled the keys from the engine and sat there, staring into the nothingness that was her thoughts.

I reached over and grabbed her hand "Emma." It took her a few moments, but she finally looked at me.

She gave me a weak smile as a single tear fell down her face. The most of many to come during this trip I guessed. "What." she practically whispered. Her voice sounded as broken as it made my heart feel.

I gathered her into my arms and cradled her into me, cupping her head with my hands. "Emma" I whispered into her hair, "my lovely Emma that I love so much. We're going to get him back. I swear it on my life." I felt her nuzzle into my chest, and fall asleep mere seconds later.

Not wanting to wake my sleeping swan, I gently laid her in the seat and got out quietly, planning on going in to buy a room, but then I heard her mumble my name.

I gave a final, fleeting glance at the motel and climbed back into the truck, starting it, and driving in the direction of an old friends.

I decided to give her a ring before we arrived and dug out my cell from my pocket. I waited through the rings, and she answered on the last, sounding very groggy and tired with an accent that wasn't much different to his own "Whoever is calling me at twelve forty two in the fucking morning had better be dying or offering me a million dollars."

I chuckled quietly as I looked down at the passed out Swan in my lap "Such the greeting, Tink. But what about very old friends, that've gotten themselves into a bit of a situation."

"Killian fucking Jones. This situation had better have not involve anything illegal, cause I'm not taking the fall for you again."

"Me? Never." I said. She scoffed. "Well, Tink. It actually just involves finding a place to crash with my-" I looked at Emma "friend."

I thanked the Gods that she was so tired as to not pay attention to detail and she just said "Yea, I'll leave the door unlocked, you know where I live. I'm going to bed. Night, Hook." I rolled my eyes at her usage of my old nickname.

"Goodnight, Miss Bell."


End file.
